


Izuku Midoriya vs Lunch Rush (in cooking combat)

by raafe



Category: a bit of food wars, not too much though - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cook Izuku midoriya, Crack, Food, Gen, How Do I Tag, Izuku Midoriya vs Lunch Rush, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe
Summary: Who’s the better chef? Izuku Midoriya or Lunch Rush
Relationships: Lunch-Rush & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Izuku Midoriya vs Lunch Rush (in cooking combat)

**Author's Note:**

> lots of he’s, his, everyone, lunch rush, midoriya

Notes

the ending was really rushed.I had a lot of inspiration to make this, but as i progressively made this one shot, it loses its quality because i didn’t find it fun to write it as you can tell by the last few paragraphs. i hope you still enjoy though!

————————-

  
“Shougeki” said Izuku Midoriya as he wrapped a bandana around his head, knife pointing towards his opponent. Everyone’s eyes widened a bit with a knife, preparing their quirk in case a battle ensued between the two. Some activate their emitter quirks, some point their mutant quirks, and all the transformer types transforming their body. All pointed towards the green haired boy.

Lunch Rush just scoffed at the bold statement, “And what experience do you have?” He said in an almost mocking term. Midoriya just ignored the insult towards his skills, and repeated, “Shougeki!” 

“And what if! What’ll I get out of this?” Now everyone was confused. What the hell was the terminology were they using? It couldn’t mean that much.

Right?

Wrong.

“If I win you we get to pick and meal we request and if you win…” Attentively, Lunch Rush leaned into what his customer would say, “I’ll cook for the rest of the year.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA,” the school cook laughed. He laughed maniacally so hard that tears were forming from the corner of his eyes as he dropped down on his knees. 5 minutes, laughing was all they heard throughout the room, all for one person. Midoriya looked unamused as his laughter as everyone in the room just silently sat there… just watching.

Soon enough though, the laughter died down and the atmosphere thickened around the room between the two competitors. “Deal,” a hand stood out and Midoriya shook it back, “Deal.”

The green haired boy walked away, and threw the knife straight up in the. Almost everyone's eyes dilated as the knife spinned around the air wildly, some even preparing the quirks to stop the impending attack on the limb. Smirking, Midoriya, not even looking at it, grabbed it straight out of the air with no difficulty at all. “Tomorrow, at 1:00 P.M, at the lunch room, we start,” a cold voice said. The two rivals harden their glares at each other.

Everyone watched silently as the challenger left the room. Un be gots to everyone in the room, everyone was totally going to watch the fight (?). But everyone knew that they had no clue what the hell this fight was going to be.

Time Skip, Next Day

Everyone, the 1st years, 2nd years, 3rd years, and heck! Even the teachers watched as the two stood off each other, opposite sides, neither taking a look at each other. All the watchers just were confused as everyone else as they were thinking of what the hell they’re going to fight? 

A quirk fight? A boxing fight? A chess game? A fight to the death (the only one thinking that was Bakugo)? Or a ten-oh. All their expectations immediately plummeted as they were connecting the pieces together. Chefs uniforms on them, cooking stations of where they were standing, and of course 3 judges.

They were having a cooking match. They sighed. This was not what they were expecting. 

Nedzu, All Might, and Nejre (dunno why I picked her. I guess her enthusiasm to do things helped make her get picked). Stood behind a table, each varying different level of excitement.

Nedzu was just straight up confused why they were doing this. All Might was a little disappointed at the immature reasoning but at the same time surprised that his student had cooking skills. And Nejre? She was practically bouncing in joy around her seat. 

Nedzu reluctantly picked up the box and showed the topic. All eyes staring at the topic 

Snack.

Lunch Rush cheered as he saw the topic. Midoriya though, he smirked. He was gonna win, he had a little edge going in this than Lunch Rush, and it wasn’t the one most were expecting.

“You have an hour to finish your desserts, Begin!” Nedzu drawled with no enthusiasm. Lunch Rush was already at it. Mixing, cutting, adding, freezing, heating, basically everything he needed to do for his recipe to be completely perfect. He was a chef, an amazing one at that, and everyone knew that. He had everything in the bag, experience, technique, speed, sense of urgency, everything. Even Midoriya knew that. That’s why he didn’t do that.

Midoriya instantly bolted out of the room, making as much time as he can count. Frowning, everyone looked at Midoriya running out of the room in pity. ‘He probably froze up from all the attention’ everyone thought. 

Everyone waited as the clock clicked down, 1 second at a time, a minute everyone 60 seconds. All eyes were on Lunch Rush as he was finishing up his plate. The pro cook was a bit jumpy as he walked, singing a small tune as he was walking to put his plate on the judges table, making just the sight of it making them mouth water.

3 seconds. Everyone's eyes were on the clock, dead set on wanting the one sided win to be over with. 2 seconds. Everyone that had hoped on Midoriya coming back at the last second was practically all gone, extinguished. 1 second. “I am here!” A voice popped at the door. All the eyes shifted towards the sound, it was Deku running, even using his quirk at 5% to make it in time. 

He was holding a small plate with a metal half circle covering the top of the plate making it a bit mysterious. 0 seconds. Both plates were successfully on the judges table, both contestants staring each other up and down.

“I’d love to take a break from cooking from you brats,” the older one snarled.

“Imagine how wild the crowd will be when the underdog beats the top dog,” Midoriya replied back.

Before they can get any further though in their up insults an, “Ahem,” from Nedzu stopped them. “Shall we start with Lunch Rushes food?” The principal questioned the two resulting in a nod from both of them. Lunch Rush removed the plate and everyone immediately felt the godly aura surrounding the food. 

And standing there were 3 crossaint. “H-how’d you have enough time to make these,” the original Symbol of Peace asked? Lunch Rush just smirked and pushed up his imaginary glasses which shined,”Glad you’re asking!” He said,”I pre made all the ingredients the day before the competition!” Everyone gasped, was that aloud? “Good thinking out of the box, I must commend you for that,” Nedzu replied back. 

Almost everyone glanced at Midoriya out of pity but Midoriya still smirked much to everyone’s dismay. It’s either his confidence is gonna make it, or going to ultimately be a downfall.

“Well, if I don’t mind if I do,” All Might said as he took a bite which got followed by two more bites from the other judges. “This is extraordinarily beyond my comprehension!” Nedzu exclaimed which got followed by eating the entire thing instantly,” This creamy, godlike, snack is amazing!” Nejre and All Might both nodded in between their munches of delight. They both feast upon the croissant, savoring the food as best as possible to satisfy their taste buds.

After a heartwarming snack, they all let out a sigh, ready to go to go home and sleep but the three of them groaned as they realized they still had a dish to eat. “Open up your food or beat it,” Nedzu uncharacteristically said as Midoriya removed the metal half circle. Most were expecting a delicate, edible, presentable, shiny snack on the plate. Even some were expecting an average snack that you would make if you’re bored. But it was none of them.

It was a piece of broccoli, literally a piece of broccoli.

Everyone groaned, even the audience groaned just imaging eating broccoli (sorry broccoli lovers). The judges looked at disgust at the meal before, “Young Midoriya, why did yo- arhhh,” midway through the sentence Midoriya stuffed a piece of broccoli in the man wanting himself want to gurgle and throw it up but it immediately turned into moans of pleasure from the food. Everyone watched indurencly (how do I spell that word) watched the yellow haired moan in delight. They were even more suprised when they saw all but his underwear “All Might all you alri-” Nedzu said in distress panic but immediately stopped when Midoriya stuffed broccoli in his mouth also.

Nedzu wanted to reprimand Midoriya but stopped when he munched, and munched again, and again, again, and again. Why couldn’t he stop eating it he questioned in his mind, but it got immediately overruled by the pleasure of the food it brought him. It got so to the point even his fancy clothes exploded too.

Now everyone was confused. But Aizawa just sighed and walked away, “they don’t pay me enough for this shit,” he muttered.

Following what her two other judges were doing, she put the broccoli in her mouth and instantly moaned. ‘How could broccoli be this good?’ She wondered. And as fast as the food went in her mouth, all of her clothes flew off from her body making all the boys (and some girls) blush seeing her almost naked body.

Lunch Rush’s victory was lost now. His legs trembled and his mind a fuzz. He fell down on the ground on his butt and hands on the floor. “How could I lose,” he screamed upwards. Midoriya removed the headband from his head and put it around his head a few times. “Thanks for serving!” Everyone watched at Midoriya in amazement for beating the infamous Lunch Rush in a food battle.

The official cook of U.A remembered the conditions and his body shaked. He was prepared no matter what new dish was going to be served on the menu no matter how complicated it was. “Tell me Midoriya… what dish do you want on the menu?” Lunch Rush dreaded to ask.

“Oh!” He energetically responded,”All Might cereal!”

“HUUUUUHHH?”

All Might cereal for lunch rocked.


End file.
